Of Claws, Fangs, and The Hearts Inbetween
by DreamXEscape
Summary: Choji X OC Shika X OC : A story of love, runaways, faked deaths, arranged marriages, and sadistic bad guys... I just hope good ole Choji and Shikamaru are up for the challenge ; ) Rated M for violence, naughty language and possible steaminess.
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki Mori: "Beautiful blossom" "Forest" Asami calls her "Mimo"**

.

She loves to cook and loves food of all kinds. She enjoys eating and is on the plump side but she's still pretty. She loves cooking for other people and perfecting recipes from all over the country. She has a bit of a stutter because she used to be mute before she met Asami, who taught her to speak again.

Misaki never learned how to fight because she doesn't like violence. Her father, daimyo of the Fang, doesn't approve of her lack of skills and looks down on her weaknesses. He's ashamed of her and never allows the public to view her in shame of her appearance and stutter.

**For an extra visual:**

**Age**: 15

**Hair**: Red/Brown. She normally keeps it down, except when she's cooking

**Eyes**: Blue, on the darker side

**Skin**: A bit tan but not too much

**Height**: 5'2

**Weight**: Don't know, she's on the plump side

**Body Type**: Chuddy but she's still shapely. She's well proportioned: big boobs, big hips, kinda pudgy

**Extras**: None really

**Attire**: She wears dresses most of the time

**Weapons**: None, she doesn't fight

.

**Asami Kimura: "Morning beauty" "Tree Village"**

.

Her parents called her that because she was born in the morning. She's smart and sarcastic but she's lazy. She's a bit disrespectful and is a sorry excuse for a cook because no one taught her how to be a true woman. She's a great fighter and leader and is protective over Misaki.

Asami actually learned how to fight against her family's wishes. She trained herself by watching the shinobi in her village and studying from books. The Claws don't approve of women fighting and look down on her boyish attitude and habits. Just like the Fang daimyo, the Claw diamyo (Asami's father) is ashamed by his daughter and refuses to show her to the public.

**An extra visual for Asami if you want:**

**Height**: 5'5

**Age**: 15

**Eyes**: Big and brown, like a deer almost

**Hair**: Brown, a bit on the dark side. She keeps it up in a high ponytail. When it's let down it comes to around mid shoulder/ mid breast area

**Weight**: Um, I don't know. She's fit and in good shape

**Body Type**: Nice, I suppose. Normal girl figure. But she keeps her boobs pushed in some because she thinks they get in the way

**Skin**: Pale, Fair

**Extras**: She has a few freckles and a tattoo of a the Claws' symbol (Three curved lines and one below them, looks like a talons) on the back of her neck

**Attire**: She mostly wears normal shinobi sandals, baggy black cargo pants, and a fishnet undershirt with a plain black t-shirt over top. She wears finger-less gloves and wears no headband because technically she's not a shinobi (her village wouldn't allow it) despite her skills in fighting

**Weapons**: She mostly uses the basic kunai but she also uses two smaller/mid sized blades. She specializes in Taijutsu but sometimes uses Ninjutsu.

()()

**Background Info for the Land of Fangs and Land of Claws:**

1. These two lands are actually mentioned in the Naruto series but they have no real information on them so I'm just making up nearly everything.

2. The two lands ARE said to be fighting in the Naruto series and are rivaling lands in this story as well.

3. In this story the Claws represent the bird species and the Fangs represent the beasts of the lands.

()()

**Finally, as a DISCLAIMER, I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. I made up Asami and Misaki and the royal families. I also made up the back story of the two characters and such.**

**()()**

**I hope you enjoy my story. If you have any comments please feel free to give me any feedback you feel like sharing, mean or nice, I don't care or mind. I like having negative feedback every now and again to know what I may need to fix so go ahead and share. No cussing or personal put-downs, please? We can all be mature. This is fan-fiction, not war so there's no need to start fights.**

**I will try my best not to have any OOCs in this story so if you feel like some of the dialogue and actions are a bit off please tell me and I'll fix it immediately.**

**Anyways, enjoy and I hope you have fun on this adventure with Asami and Misaki **


	2. Chapter 2

What would you do for your best friend?

Would you lie for them?

Would you steal for them?

What would you give up to make sure they were safe?

Would you kill for them?

Would you give up all normalcy for them?

Would you give up your entire life to make sure they were safe and happy?

Would you **die **for them?

I would.

_**~~~~~~ Border between the Land of Fangs and the Land of Claws ~~~ 1:22 AM ~~~~~~**_

_**Misaki and Asami**_

_**Asami POV**_

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" I pant and drag the plump girl along as quickly as I can. I push back under brush and tree limbs to clear the way, cautious not to get her kimono ripped on anything. We need to keep from leaving any tracks.

"S-slo-w d-d-own, p-plea-s-se?" Misaki's face is the color of a ripe tomato and I halt. At this rate we won't be able to get out of the county without getting tracked.

The sound of a loud cawing catches my attention and I'm struck with an idea. "Mimo, do you trust me?" I stare into her deep blue eyes and they soften at her old childhood nickname. She nods at me. I know what I have to do. I put my hands to my mouth a call the large hawk-like bird to me. The bird hears my whistle and soars down to land on my arm. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Birdie but I have no choice right now. Please forgive me one day?" I don't have time to wait on an answer.

I make quick hand signals and summon my chakra. "Beast Transformation Jutsu." In a cloud of smoke the bird on my arm suddenly transforms into an exact replica of Misaki, only naked.

"Scwawk!" The replica caws and flaps her arms around wildly.

I hold the beast against a nearby tree. "I'm sorry for this." I pull out a kunai and slit the replicas throat. I hear Mimo gasp behind me. "It's okay," I shoot her a smirk, "I promise. Can you hand me your kimono?"

She gives me a funny look but unwraps the cloth from around her body, leaving nothing but her juban (1). I take it from her and dress the replica, tying the obi sash to make it look presentable. I take the beast blood in my hands and splatter it across the nearby trees and smear it on the beasts face. I stab the body a few times as well, ruining the kimono and ripping it in a few places. After that I break tree limbs and push down bushes, faking a struggle.

"Okay, Mimo," I bend down with my back facing her, "hop on. Our tracks have to end here." The hefty girl is hesitant but I pull her onto my back and wiggle her into place. I jump up to the tree tops to escape the tracks. I should have done this earlier but I somewhat dreaded having to carry her. I love the girl to death but we have to hurry and we've already wasted too much time. It wont be too much longer until the Fang shinobi find their hime missing.

"A-asa-m-mi, I'm-m s-s-sca-red-d." I feel her shuddering against my back, from the cold or from her fear I'm not sure.

"Everything will be okay, I'll keep you safe no matter what." I dash from tree to tree, my arms tucked under Mimo to keep her from falling. "Soon we'll never have to come back to this Hellhole ever again. We can finally be happy." I laugh slightly and smile over my shoulder, "Maybe you can even open that restaurant you've always wanted, and maybe I can finally become a ninja." My heart leaps at that thought.

Mimo smiles against my shoulder, "M-mayb-be w-we c-can final-ly be h-hap-py."

I laugh, "There's no maybe to it. We're going to be happy. Today's the first day of the rest of our lives."

She hums happily and hangs on. We dash through the woods, every step taking us closer and closer to freedom.

_**~~~~~~ Home of Fang Daimyo ~~~~~~~ 6:00 AM ~~~~~~**_

_**Fang Daimyo and Guards**_

_**Third Person POV**_

"Where is she!" A voice thunders through the elegant castle home. The bearded, bald headed man slams through nearly every room, searching for the missing girl. "Guards, search the castle for that girl! Bring her to me immediately!"

The shinobi guards leap into action to find the girl but all traces of her are gone. In a panic they send a search party to find her deep into the dark and dank woods surrounding that castle. Three of the shinobi find two sets of tracks and follow.

After hours of aimless following the trail they come across the girl. The team bow their heads in respect at the butchered body of Misaki-hime. With the utmost care and caution that pick up her corpse and take it back to the Daimyo, as requested.

The Daimyo, his wife, and all of his concubines mourn for their lost daughter, the only child in the royal bloodline. The last hope for continuing the pure bloodline of the Fang.

_**~~~~~~~ Unknown village in the Land of Fire ~~~~~~~ 3:00 PM ~~~~~~**_

_**Asami and Misaki**_

_**Asami POV**_

"Come on, let me see." I laugh at a blushing Mimo. She shyly reveals herself wearing a plain, grey dress that stops at her knees. I had to sneak her into the inn, it would be weird looking if a woman were running around in only the undergarments of her kimono. I made her stay here at the inn until I found something she could wear. "So how does it feel not to dress in luxury? Eh?"

She smiles and shakes her head at me, "W-weird-d."

"Well you look amazing." She really does. The color looks nice on her and brings out the bright blue of her eyes. It makes her hair look brighter too, it brings out the red hues. I frown at that. Her hair…

"W-what-t's w-wro-ong?" She looks at me sadly and fingers her hair self-consciously. The ends glide across her hips at her touch.

I sigh, "Nothing really. You DO look amazing but… your hair." She examines it. "It's so gorgeous but… it's so noticeable."

She bites her lip. She realizes exactly what I'm getting at. She knows what I'm thinking. "W-will y-you m-m-mak-ke it l-look p-pret-ty?"

I smile wide at that. "Of course I'll make it look pretty. I'll cut my hair too so you won't feel so alone." I pull out a kunai knife and stand from my sitting position. There isn't much room in here, just a small floor bed and low table, we don't even have a bathroom for ourselves. "Consider this our way of cleansing ourselves of the Fangs and Claws. This is a new us, a new haircut for our new lives."

She smiles at that and nods. "Y-you'r-re r-right." She kneels down in from of me and bows her head.

I put the knife in my mouth and gather her thick, red brown hair in my left hand. I take the kunai with my right. "Misaki Mori, I hereby relieve you of the burden of the Fang." With one flick of a wrist I slice off at lease two and half feet of hair.

She rises and pulls her fingers through it, marveling at the new length. It's much shorter than it was and stops just above her shoulders. The new look makes her face look brighter and softer, happier even. "O-oh m-my w-word…"

"It's looks great, Mimo." I smile at her and set the leftover gob of hair on the floor. I kneel in front of her. "Clothes your eyes, I'm going to make it better." I even it out with the razor-sharp knife. I take some hair in the front and cut it shorter, giving her some bangs that settle on the right of her face.

When I finish she bolts to her feet and runs to a mirror hanging on the wall. She stares at the new her with wide and excited eyes. She smiles at it and I suddenly feel very proud of myself. She catches my eyes in the mirror and grins. "Y-your t-turn."

I smile, "Have at it." She walks to me and takes the knife from my hand. I bow my head over like she did for me and I close my eyes. I trust Mimo as she pulls my hair from it's ponytail and I feel it fall around my head.

Suddenly I hear the metal clank to the floor and Mimo pulls me up to rise. I look at her with confused eyes and she smiles. "I w-wouldn't c-chan-nge a t-thing."

I laugh and rake a hand through my medium length hair. I take the knife from her. "Well, I have to change something." I get up and go the mirror and stare hard at me reflection. I take a front lock of hair and slice it away, making a few stray locks of bangs. It's not much but maybe if I leave it down no one will recognize me.

"Y-you look-k p-pret-ty." Mimo is suddenly behind me.

"Thanks." I smile our reflections, two faces sharing and small mirror. "I don't need money, or fame, or fancy things to make me happy. This is enough."

She nods with me and smiles. "T-this is-s t-the onl-ly h-home I kn-now."

I realize, that after all these years of feeling alone, I finally found a home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

T-T Isn't that so sweet? They finally found a home with each other because they're best friends and that's all they (think) they need, is friendship.

**BTW- (1) Juban **- is basically like a long undergarment that goes under a kimono, kind of like a slip that holds all the lady parts in place.

**Hime- basically a female title that goes to a daughter in a high class family **

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Read, Comment, Share, etc. I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'll beef up the chapters as I go along and get some momentum, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

I probably should have said when this story takes place earlier but I'll do it now. This story takes place in between Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden but closer to Shippuden. I don't think I'm going to include Naruto in the story, if you want me to have him appear just let me know.

Enjoy : )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**~~~~~~~~ Unknown Village in the Land of Fire ~~~~~~~~ Next Day 11:00 AM~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Asami and Misaki**_

_**Misaki POV**_

"What about Suna?" Asami asks, bent over the large map that spills over the small, cheap table.

I shoot her a disgusted look and shake my head. Ew, sand… "H-hot." My mouth is clumsy around the words but I get them out anyway.

She crinkles her nose in agreement, "You're right. We need to find a place we can be happy at. Too much sand for my taste." She goes back to her searching.

I stare at the small scar on her chin. It's an old scar, from when we were children but I still remember that day as if it happened yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_I stare at the forest floor and sniffle. I wipe a streak of snot from my nose with the back of hand. Why did Otousan have to be so mean? It's not my fault I don't like fighting._

"_Hello?" I gasp as the sound of the voice and huddle closer to my tree, hiding myself against the large, oversized roots. It I get caught here I would be in so much trouble. Otousan would be mad and if the Claws find me I'll be dead._

"_Hel-lo?" The voice yells, bouncing off the trees. "I heard someone crying, are you alright? Where are you?" _

_I tense when I hear the person stepping close by. It sounds like a girl. It's just a girl, I shouldn't be threatened by some girl. I'm the daughter of the Fang daimyo, I'm important. Summoning up all the strength I have, I peek over the top of the root to spy on the stranger._

_She's about my age, but a lot taller than me. Her dark brown hair is cut short and she resembles a boy. It takes me a moment to decide whether she is he or not but when she faces me I see them: two big, wide brown eyes, rimmed with thick lashes. She's so pretty._

_She doesn't notice me. She has her fists planted on her hips and she looks around the woods. "Person? I heard you crying. I want to know if you're okay?"_

_I press closer to the tree and quietly try to move back to my hiding spot but my foot snaps a twig and I shoot back down to hide from view._

"_Found you!" I hear her run to where I'm at but I keep against tree. Maybe if I keep still I can become invisible and she won't find me… I hear her laugh, "Finally. I was starting to wonder if I was going crazy." She kneels down next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I flinch at her touch and she doesn't approve of that. "Oh, come now, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."_

_I glance over my shoulder at her and she only smiles at me. Her big brown eyes shine at me and she holds out her hand. "My name is Asami. What's yours?"_

_I panic a little. What do I do? If I don't say anything she'll think I'm a freak like Otousan. But if I try to speak and it all comes out wrong then I'll look stupid._

_As I have my little internal struggle, Asami sees my hesitation. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. It was you who was crying, wasn't it?"_

_I nod but I see the hurt in Asami's eyes. She actually wants to know who I am? I swallow and point to my mouth and make an X with my arms._

_Her eyes twinkle with excitement and amusement. "You have a bad taste in your mouth?" _

_I shake my head and point to my throat and make a choking sound._

_She smiles. "You threw up? You're choking?" She laughs, "You're choking on throw up?"_

_I laugh and shake my head 'no'. This time I point to my mouth and shrug._

_It seems to click this time and smile fades. "You can't talk?"_

_I nod and smile._

_But she doesn't smile, instead she asks sadly. "Can you tell me something? Are you from the Land of the Fang?"_

_My heart plummets into my stomach. Should I lie to her? Guiltily I nod._

_Asami looks like she's going to cry but she glares at me and stands. "Well I'm a Claw and Otousan told me that the Fangs and the Claws are mortal enemies and must never cross paths. Otousan says that whenever a Claw and Fang meet, only one must walk away alive."_

_I stare up at her with wide, scared eyes. She was going to kill me? Just because I was a Fang?_

_She crosses her arms. "You're the Fang daimyo's mute daughter, aren't you?"_

_I feel the tears gather in my eyes and I nod again._

"_This means that we're enemies by blood. We have to fight to the death." Asami quickly grabs a stick laying on the ground and faces me. "Choose your weapon."_

_I shake my head at her. I don't want to fight, it's wrong._

_She growls at me. "You __**have **__to fight me."_

_I shake my head and push myself up to a wobbly stand. I don't want to fight. I don't want another enemy. I'm tired of people hating me for who I am. I suddenly realize that in the back of my head I was hoping that Asami could be my friend._

"_Yes, you do. Fangs love to fight so fight me!" She shoves the stick in my hands._

_I don't want it so I shove it back. She pushes it at me again and it becomes a battle of refusing the stick. We both force the stick at each other, fighting against one another. At some point we both wind up on the ground, rolling around and pinning each other down._

_In the heat of the moment I accidentally hit the stick with my elbow. It shoots up and cracks Asami on the chin. She yelps in pain and falls off of me, holding her jaw in pain. "OW! You did that on purpose!" She glares at me with tears in her eyes and I see the blood._

_I shake my head at her accusation. It was an accident. I want to scream at her, yell at her, do anything to convince her to leave me alone and go away._

"_I'm going to kill you!" She raises the stick up high, ready to strike. Her eyes still look more sad than they do angry and I can see tears in them._

_I panic and raise my arms high to defend myself. I feel myself scream, "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"_

_Her stick stops in mid-attack and she stares at me with wide eyes. "What did you say?"_

_I feel wetness on my cheeks and I lower my arms. I stare back at her with as much bravery as I can. "I-I d-don't w-want t-t-to f-fight-t y-you."_

_She's still stunned but she asks in curiosity, "Why not?"_

"_I-I h-have n-n-no r-reas-son t-to." I swallow, still a bit afraid that she'll hit me._

"_I'm a Claw and you're a Fang, that's all the reason you need." She tries to look mean but I can still see the confusion in her eyes._

_I shake my head at her and swallow my cowardly-ness. I take the stick from her hands and drop it._

_She tightens her fists at her sides. "But our fathers are sworn enemies. Our lands hate each other."_

"_S-so?" I smile at her._

_She looks absolutely shocked. "So? So we should hate each other."_

_I shrug, "W-why?"_

_Her eyebrows knit in confusion. "Because our father's hate each other."_

"_S-so?" I cross my arms and smile wider, reveling in my new idea. "J-just b-bec-cause they d-don't l-like eac-ch oth-her, d-doesn't mean w-we c-can't be f-f-friend-ds."_

_I see her visibly relax and take in my words. "Yes it does." She pushes some leaves around with her foot and crosses her arms like me. "If Otousan found out I was friends with a Fang," she laughs, "his head would explode."_

_I laugh with her, imagining my own father's reaction at a possible friendship with a Claw. Otousan would probably turn purple at the news. "My n-name is M-misak-ki M-Mori." I hold out my hand to her._

_She stares at the limb for a long time before take it in her own hand. "The name's Asami. Asami Kimura."_

_I grin widely at her, "P-peace?"_

_She laughs. "Peace. We're in the Borderlands anyway so," she rocks on her feet, "technically, right here in this spot, I'm not a Claw."_

_I laugh. "And-d I'm-m n-not a F-Fang."_

**End Flashback**

"Earth to Mimo." A hand is waved in front of my face and I'm brought back to reality. Asami smiles at me. "What about going to the Land of Earth? Otousan used to say that Iwagakure was pretty."

I laugh and shake my head. "S-stric-ct."

She lets out an exasperated sigh. "At this rate, we'll never figure it out."

I take a look at the map. "L-land of Wat-ter?"

Asami blushes and bites her lip. "I can't…exactly… Well it's kind of complicated but it's not my fault. I never really… learned how to swim."

I tap my nails against the table before pointing to the Land of Lightning. Asami looks at my choice and we stare at each other. Simultaneously we shake our head "no". Asami takes another glance at the map before hesitantly saying. "What about Kohona? It's supposed to be really pretty there and it's a huge town, so maybe we won't stick out as much."

I nod in agreement. "C-closer t-too."

She laughs. "Lazy." She takes the map in her hands. "Well if we leave now, we could probably get there in a few days."

I smile at her, excited. Soon we could start our new lives, our new, happy lives. "K-kohon-na m-makes the b-best r-ramen-n in the w-world."

Asami rolls up the map and rolls her eyes. "Of course they do."

_**~~~~~~~~ Land of Claws ~~~~~~~~ 11:00 AM ~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Claw Daimyo and Asao Kimura**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"Have you found her yet?" The brown-haired man asks the young shinobi, thrumming his fingers on the arm of his chair in both anger and impatience.

"No, Otousan. There's no trace of Asami anywhere in the Land of Claws or the Borderlands." The young shinobi swallows hard, the hawk on his shoulder shifts uncomfortably in the Daimyo's presence.

The Daimyo let's out an angry breath. "Then search for her! Search the Land of Fangs, search the countryside! Go and find her even if it means upturning every commoner's filthy hut! Find her!" He strides up to the young man and grabs him by the front of his shirt, pulling him to face level. "Or I will hunt her down and kill her myself."

"Y-yes, Otousan." The young man shivers in fear. The hawk on his shoulder hangs on for dear life.

The older man sets him back onto his feet. "I refuse to let that wench shame me any further. You bring your sister back here, even if you have to drag her back by her hair."

"Understood, Sir." With that the young man strides out of the room, eager to be out of his father's path of rage.

The Claw Daimyo returns to his seat. "I will put that girl in her place, no matter what it takes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**So? How'd I do? Did you like it? : ) I hope so. REVIEW, COMMENT! Please? I need to know how I'm doing and if I need to fix anything.**

**Otousan means father btw**

**Thank you for reading btw. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, I probably didn't make this clear but I should have. The unknown village they're at is just a small village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, it doesn't exist in the world of Naruto, I just needed an "in between" place to put the main characters. It's from my brain, not Naruto. Also I'm going to stop with the time thing at the beginning of every POV switch, it's now pointless. I may bring it up when necessary but don't be shocked not to see it. Plus, there's mentions of food in this chapter and I'm not a cook so I'm basically BS-ing that part. Sorry… I'm also kind of sorry for all the bobbing around in this chapter. I'm switching POVs a lot in this chapter but bear with me, please.**

**.**

**I've also been curious about whether or not I need more detailing in the story. What do you guys think so far? If you spot anything I need to fix just tell me, please? I want this story to be great, not just good. Also, if Shikamaru or Choji seem OOC please TELL ME!**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter : ) I'm going to try to make this one longer than the other two. I'm working on it, I promise.**

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**.**

_**~~~~~~~~ Forest in The Land of Fire ~~~~~~~~**_

_**Asami and Misaki**_

_**Asami POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"H-how m-much f-further?" Misaki pants and braces herself against a tree. The birds chirp in the treetops around us and I can distinctly hear a finch.

"We've only been walking a few hours, Mimo. We're not even halfway there yet." I stare at the map in my hands. At this pace it'll take us a week to get to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"W-we've b-been w-walking f-f-for d-days." She wipes a few drops of sweat from her forehead and frowns in disgust.

I keep moving and Misaki trudges along behind me. I don't mind taking my time and slowing down for her now that we're away from that village, away from any curious eyes. "Just think of all that five-star ramen you'll be able to try out once we get there." I grin at her.

She grins back. "Th-think of all t-the f-f-five st-star ram-men I'll l-learn h-how t-to m-make."

I laugh. "That too." I tuck the map back in my pocket for the time being and continue on. Mimo jogs a bit to catch up and keeps in stride beside me. I glance over at her. "Do you think once we get all of this trouble out of the way, the Hokage will let me become a Leaf Shinobi?"

"I d-don't s-s-see why n-not." She loops her arm in mine.

I groan. "I can't wait to get a shower. All this walking around in the woods makes me feel disgusting." But the trees are so beautiful around here.

Mimo crinkles her nose in agreement. "Sw-sweat."

.

.

_**~~~~~~ Village Hidden in the Leaves ~~~~~~~~**_

_**Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi**_

_**Shikamaru POV**_

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru! Choji's here!" My mom's booming voice drags me to reality. Damn… I was sleeping really good… I rub my eyes and try to block out all the noise. "SHIKAMARU!"

I get up from bed and straighten my shirt, pulling on my green flak jacket. What a drag… "I'm coming, I'm coming…" I leave my room and trudge down the stairs to find Choji staring at me from the door.

Mom peeks from around the corner, hair pulled back and a few stray locks hanging around her face. "It's about time. Now, go on, get out of here. I'm tired of seeing you at home all day. Be a normal teenager and get out for once."

I jerk the door open. "Yeah, whatever… I'll be back for dinner."

I close the door behind me but I can still hear Mom scream, "BEHAVE!"

Choji smiles at my mom's yelling but I ignore him and just keep walking. We walk in silence to the training grounds, it's a bit boring but I enjoy the peace and quiet while I can. Pretty soon I'll have to deal with Ino and her craziness. She's so troublesome. Why are there no normal girls in this village?

"Ready to train?" Choji asks, pulling a bag of chips open.

I sigh. "Not really but if we don't show up Ino will have a conniption." I place my hands in my pockets and go at the slowest possible pace I can. I really don't have the patience to deal with her today.

Choji crunches on some barbeque chips and nods, "True." He pigs out and I stare at the sky, both of us still walking. Even though we aren't apart Team 10 anymore, the three of us still train every so often. "Why can't girls act nice and not yell all the time?"

"Or act stupid all the time." I look at Choji and he looks at me. We both shrug, both obviously not having an answer to the question. "How troublesome."

.

.

_**~~~~~~~~ Forest in the Land of Fire ~~~~~~~~ Several hours later~~~~~~**_

_**Asami and Misaki**_

_**Misaki POV**_

.

.

"Ugh. Why do these woods have to be filled with goddamn bugs!" Asami growls and smacks a mosquito dead on her arm. "There weren't this many bugs in the Land of Claws and it's all forest too, so what's the deal?"

"Th-the b-birds eat-t th-them." I state and smile at her while stirring one of the pots on the fire. I'm determined to make a half-way decent meal despite these current living arrangements. Bugs or no bugs, house or tent, I intend to prepare heaven in a bowl.

Asami sniffs the air. "Ooooh, what's cooking? It smells like rice and," she sniffs again, "some kind of spice. Smells good." She bends over the pots and watches me add all the ingredients.

"R-rice a-and st-stew." I reply curtly and keep a watchful eye on Asami, just in case she tries to sneak an early bite.

"Mmmmm… sounds divine." She takes a whiff of the steam before crawling back to her spot in the grass. It's warm and clear tonight so we decided not to bother with tent and sleep under the stars. I see Asami get a serious look on her face. I watch her for a moment and she catches my gaze, answering my unspoken question. "I've been thinking about the night we ran away. I'm just… worried that I might of messed something up, left a foot print uncovered or forgot something. What if one of those villagers saw us and knew who we were?"

I shrug and pat her knee. "Ev-everyth-thing w-will t-turn out-t j-just f-f-fine."

She shakes her head. "There's always that possibility that we'll get caught and get dragged back to the Fangs and Claws." I see a glint of tears in her deer-like eyes. "What if Otousan sends out trackers for me? What if they track us down?"

I look straight into her eyes and wipe away the stray tear that had slid down her cheek. "W-what if-f th-they d-don't?"

She won't look at me now and speaks in a voice so soft I barely hear it. "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to you. Especially if it was my fault." She grips her fists and I see her start to shake. She sobs loudly, "You could've stayed, you know? You didn't have to come with me."

I smile at her, trying to comfort her in any way I can. This life is a lot better than the alternative... Marrying a man I don't love? By force? There are nights that I think I would rather die. "S-s-sist-sters st-stick togth-ther."

My words bring a huge smile to her face and she beams. "That they do." Before I can even blink Asami jerks me into a tight hug. I'm not used to Asami showing so much emotion and affection and she catches me off guard. I return her hug though, because right now I know she needs one.

.

.

_**~~~~~~~~~ Unknown Village in the Land of Fire ~~~~~~~~ Days Later ~~~~~~**_

_**Asao Kimura**_

.

.

Zuko soars down and lands on my arm. I crouch down low and watch the villagers go here and there. I've been watching this village for hours, searching for a sign of Asami. I've sent Zuko to search for her but so far neither of us haven't found a trace of her. This is the last land she can possibly be in. I've already sent scouts and trackers to the Land of Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightening and so far none of them have had any progress. If I don't find a trace of my sister soon Otousan will have my head.

I jump down from my hiding spot in the tree and walk into the unprotected village. This is too easy, no guards, no shinobi… It's as if they want their village to be attacked or robbed. I stride up to elderly man, plastering a friendly smile onto my face. "Good evening, Sir." The man looks at me with disinterest. "I was wondering if you could help me find my sister. She and I were supposed to meet here at this village but I can't seem to find her." I force a light laugh and scratch my head.

"I 'spose." He spits tobacco in a can and keeps staring at me with unemotional eyes.

I pull out a picture of Asami from my pocket, a family photo taken earlier this year. I point to her face. "Have you seen her around here? Do you know where I can find her?"

He stares at her face for a long moment before replying. "You've missed her. She left about a week ago with some chubby girl but she didn't look like that exactly." He points at her in the photo again.

I stare at the old geezer in shock, taken aback by that unexpected information. "She didn't leave alone? What did this girl look like?"

He thinks for a moment, finding his words and fingering his cane. "She was short and she had some meat on her bones. I think she had short, red-ish hair. I can't say for sure but that sister of yours didn't look like that picture. Her hair was down, not tied up, and she had bangs. I remember those eyes though, can't forget them." He smiles, "I hope you find your sister."

I force another smile, but it turns into more of a grimace. "Thank you. Can you point me in her direction?" He points his cane south of the village and I take off.

_Asami… What the hell are you thinking?_

.

.

_**~~~~~~~~~Village Hidden in the Leaves ~~~~~~~**_

_**Choji and Shikamaru**_

_**Shikamaru POV**_

.

.

I take a slow breath and release it, feeling the wind wrap around my body and the cool grass pressing into my back. Things are always so peaceful this time of year. Spring is that slow season where everything is growing, changing, bursting with new life… The skies are nearly always filled with clouds and the sun doesn't fry you to a crisp just by laying out in the sun. This is my kind of season.

_CRUNCH_.

I sigh, the peace broken along with the seal on Choji's bag of barbecue potato chips. The plastic ruffles and I hear him crunch away on the snack. How troublesome…

"Can you eat any louder?" I grumble and stare up at the cloudy blue sky.

"Hmph." Choji ignores the comment and keeps on munching away. He's definitely changed some since the invasion years ago. After Naruto left things seemed to settle down and all the other Leaf Shinobi started focusing on getting stronger. After the invasion I guess we all started working harder to be better ninja, so we can protect the things we care about. Choji seems to have changed the most. Sure, he still eats a lot but he's more focused on fighting and working hard. I guess he just grew up, we both have.

I just sit back and try to find shapes in the clouds. The first I spot looks like some kind of mutant bunny. The second resembles a dragon. The third kind of hit's a soft spot in me and I see the shape of a heart. It seems almost stupid and somewhat girly to worry about affairs of the heart but I can't help it. All I really want is a normal girl, not ugly but not super pretty either. I just want a girl I can raise a family with… I think. I always think about what I want in a woman but I don't really know what I need, I don't think any guy really knows. I just hope I don't need a woman that's loud and bossy.

"What are you thinking so hard about? You look like your about to melt your brain." Choji offers me a chip and I take one.

I take a moment to eat the salty, barbeque tasting snack before answering. "Women."

Choji nods in understanding at the complicated topic. "Women," he sighs, "can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Tell me about it. They're either too bossy or too boring, too ugly or too pretty, or too smart or too stupid. There's never a nice balance." I cross my arms behind my head and close my eyes, tired of seeing the heart-shaped cloud.

I hear Choji crunch in agreement. "Girls our age don't seem to know how to cook very well." We lay in silence, side by side like we had hundreds of times. This is my favorite place to watch clouds, the field is open enough that I can see the sky and the trees around the edge of the field block out just enough sun to lay in. It's perfect. Choji continues to munch for a bit before asking, "Do you think either of us will ever find anyone? It's not like we're ladies' men or anything."

I shrug. "How am I supposed to know. All women are just troublesome, just thinking about them is troublesome."

He shrugs too, ending the topic. "I'm hungry."

I stare at him in wonder. "You're eating right now."

He pouts. "Chips don't fill me up anymore. Plus I want some ramen."

As if on cue my stomach starts grumbling. I sigh, "Fine."

.

.

_**~~~~~~~Hidden Leaf Village ~~~~~~~**_

_**Asami and Misaki**_

_**Asami POV**_

.

.

"Come, Mimo, we're almost there!" My heart thuds quickly in my chest and I feel absolutely giddy. I could giggle… but I don't.

"S-slow d-down!" She whines at me dragging her but we're so close to the village. I can hear the bustling of the streets, the voices of the people. I can smell the pines and fresh scent of dirt and flowers. I can see the giant, towering walls surrounding the village. We're so close, I can almost taste it.

"I can't! Just a bit more…" I'm sweating now and I know I should slow down, to at least feign normalcy of two teenage girls but I can't. The excitement oozes through my body like a jolt of energy.

We arrive at the gates, where two guard shinobi are stationed. I'm suddenly very thankful that I faked two identification cards. At first I figured I should make them for just in case purposes but now I'm grateful for my planning ahead.

"Hold it, ladies. I need to see some form of identification, Hokage's orders." The brown- haired shin obi holds his hand out and I give him the fake cards. They're perfect, no flaws. I spent hours on those damned things.

I force a smile. "I'm Ami Lae and this is my sister, Mimo. We're from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

He arches an eyebrow at us and hands the cards to the other guy, this one has blondish hair and a scar on his cheek. "I see that… You two don't look like sisters."

I clench my fists. Damn him…. I dig my nails into my palms and bring a sheen of fake tears into my eyes. I look up him and, biting my lip, walk a step closer. I lean in and whisper, as if not to let Misaki hear. "My sister was adopted. My family took her in after her mother died during childbirth." I stop whispering. "We came here to find work. Our village isn't every economically stable and our family is desperate for money so they sent us here to find jobs. Otousan didn't want to have to send us and make us work so young but money has been so tight lately and my mother's pregnant with another baby… We need to earn and save up as much money as we can before the child is born." I take Mimo's hand and let the fake tear slide down my face. "We don't want the baby to grow up in poverty like we did. It deserves better than that."

Seeing the sudden wave of emotions and sob stories, the average looking ninja shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Well," he coughs, "go ahead. Everything seems in proper order." The blond guys hands us our things.

I smile at him and wipe a fake tear from my cheek. "Thank you so much, Sir."

He nods at us and I take Mimo's hand, quickly walking away from the guards. When we get out of ear shot I hear Mimo whisper, "Th-that was cl-close."

I grin. "Yeah. Good thing I'm a great liar." I drag her into a mass of people in the marketplace. I lean close, "Remember to call me 'Ami', okay?"

She nods and I weave us around people and bouncing children. I smile at the liveliness of the village, very much unlike the Claws and Fangs. Back home, everyone was cold and anti-social but here everyone is bustling and bursting with life. I can hear the sellers along the street screaming and yelling their products to possible customers. Food venders cook food in front of consumers and make exaggerated flips and chops to impress people.

Mimo is practically drooling. I laugh at the amazed look on her face. "We have to find a place to stay first, then we can eat. I promise."

She scrunches her nose at me and I continue chattering on about everything. Eventually we find a street that isn't as crowded and I start walking backwards so I can face her and talk at the same time. "The birds are so cute and small here. In the Claw all the birds were huge and beastly, most are used for fighting… but these birds, they're all about looks. I kind of miss Zuko, my brother's hawk. Even though Zuko is trained for battle he's a sweetheart, especially if you give him rabbit liver. He loves rabbit livers. Asao used to get onto me all the time for spoiling the bird but I think Zuko needs a little loving. Everything needs a little lo-ugh!" I back up into something and fall forward, onto my knees. I twist around to find a pair of boys towering over me. "Hey!"

The spiky-haired boy eyes me with boredom. "Don't 'hey' us. You're the one who wasn't watching where you were going."

I pout and jump to my feet. "Well there's plenty of street here, you could've walked around us. It's not like we were taking up that much space."

He sighs. "How troublesome…. It wasn't even me who ran into you. It was Choji." He nods toward the chubby guy with brown hair who munches on chips. The guy doesn't even show the argument any attention. "Don't accuse people of doing things they didn't do. It's troublesome."

I scoff. "You're troubleso-ow!" Mimo elbows me in the back, reminding me to cool it. I take a breath. "You're right. I'm sorry, it was an accident. I'll watch where I'm going from now on. I apologize for all the trouble." I force a smile and take Mimo my the arm, "Come on, let's go find an inn or something, then we can go eat."

Mimo nods, anxious to get away from the dispute. "Y-yes."

Spiky Head sighs loudly, "Are you guys new around here?"

I stop in my tracks and eye him suspiciously. "We're not 'guys' and yes we are. Now if you'll excuse us, we have things we have to do."

He rubs the back of his head and doesn't look at us. "I heard you say you needed to find a place to stay, right? I know of a small bed-and-breakfast a little ways away from the main part of the village. It's cheap and you don't have to worry about a ton of people and noise from the streets." He seems almost embarrassed.

I arch an eyebrow at him. "Why's it so cheap?"

He looks me in the eye and sighs again. "It's in the country side and it's near a deer compound. Most people don't like seeming deer outside their window in the morning. The old lady that owns the place is nice and won't cause any trouble."

I bite my lip. Cheap? In the country? A kind old woman? Could this really be falling into my lap this easy? Or is it a trap? I purse my lips. "Can you show us the way? We aren't really familiar with this village…"

Spike nods. "Yeah, consider us even for you bumping into us."

I glare at that and shrug. "Whatever. Come on, Mimo." She takes my hand hesitantly, still a bit confused by the sudden interaction with Spike. We follow the two boys and I lean close to her ear. "If anything happens, run. I can protect you the best I can."

Mimo nods and doesn't look up at me. Hopefully nothing bad happens. I pray, something I never do, that nothing bad happens. I really shouldn't take risks like this, especially ones that involve Mimo…but I'm just about broke. All the money I saved up for this little run-away scheme is nearly gone. I have just enough to pay for a night an inn and that's about it. I don't want to worry Mimo, I know she can't really help in any way. She came with me with no clothes, no money, and barely any idea what she was getting herself into to.

From here on out I'll just have to let Fate take it's course and see where it leads us. Yay.

.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? TELL ME.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DreamXEscape**: Thank you for reviewing narby321 : ) You kicked me back into gear for this chapter.

Again, tell me if I'm getting OOC with Shika or Choji. I can't fix that problem if I don't know about it. There will be some hints of romance in this chapter ;) Finally, I guess.

Onward with the story!

* * *

_**Shikamaru POV**_

* * *

_**What the Hell is wrong with me? **_I ask myself for the tenth time while kicking up dust on Grandma Michi's dirt pathway. I could've just let them find a place on their own. I'm sure they would've been fine… I could've led them to an place further away from my actual home for Kami's sake! But no, instead the first things that ooze out of my mouth are the most troublesome things I could get myself into.

I didn't even get a chance to go get ramen. Choji apparently realizes that too because I can feel his eyes boring holes into the back of my head.

"How much further are we going to walk?" The boyish one asks, walls up and obviously suspicious of me and Choji. So far, she's the bigger pain in the ass. The short, chubby one just tags along like a mute puppy.

I grunt and shove my hands in my pockets. "I told you the bed and breakfast was deep in the country. That's why the rooms are so cheap. Most people don't like walking this far to get to town." I actually don't mind it, gives me a chance to squeeze in some peace and quiet into my day.

"Uh huh…" Still on guard, she keeps her distance about two yards away. I feel a bit offended but I guess it's good for her to cautious, a smart move. Still… Do I come off as some sick pervert? "So who's this old lady? What's she like?"

I sigh, this girl is such a pain… Why can't she just shut up? "She's nice but she's not afraid to tell people what's on her mind. Her and her late husband built the place but after he died she started having trouble keeping it up. No one hardly ever comes around to stay." Might as well help Grandma Michi out, to her any money is good money.

She "hmphs" and crosses her arms. She mumbles something under her breath that sounds like, "So that's his ulterior motive…". Either way, whatever she said, she jogs up to walk in stride next to me. "So you're a Leaf shinobi, right?"

I let out a long breath, as if it's painful for me to talk to this girl, "Yeah."

The short, cubby one moves closer to the boyish one, obviously uncomfortable with not being close to her. The boyish one seems to be the alpha of the two. The ways she carries herself and speaks for both herself and her friend…it's obvious that she's the leader and the decision maker.

Her voice jolts me out of my thoughts, "Was is hard to become a shinobi? What did you have to do?"

Her curiosity on the subject of shinobi makes me question the girl's intentions. As a ninja, I'm trained not to judge anyone based on appearances… Even the most weak of people can wind up being the strongest. "That's confidential."

She scoffs and sees through my lie. "Be that way." She slows her pace and goes back to trailing a few yards away.

I decide to gather more information on the two to figure out if they're dangerous or not. "So who are you guys anyway?"

The tomboy eyes me wearily. "Name's Ami, this is my sister Mimo. We're from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Something doesn't seem to fit and I look at her over my shoulder. "You don't look like Mist villagers, you're both too tan. That and your "sister" looks nothing like you."

She stops dead center in the middle of the road, "Mimo" running into her back. She glares at me with her big brown eyes. Her stare is so steady that I can see the gold flakes around her pupils. "My apologies for being different." She spits out acidly, "I thought that coming to the Leaf Village would make life a bit easier but I guess people around here are just as racist as they are at home." She's practically snarling at me now and I kind of feel like a jerk. "If you really must know my sister was adopted. My family took her in after her mother died during childbirth. We came to the Hidden Leaf Village to find jobs. Our family is desperate for money so they sent us here to find work. Our father is having a rough time supporting us, and my mother is pregnant with another baby. Otousan didn't want us to have to come all this way but we really need to save up as much money as we can before the baby is born." By now her eyes have a shine to them and she bites her lip.

Yup, I'm a jerk.

Guilt wells up in the pit of my stomach. "Sorry, it's my job to be cautious and protect the village from whatever threat there may be." I turn my back to the pair and keep walking. The sooner we get to Grandma Michi's the better.

I hear Ami snort. "So the village needs protection from two teenage girls? What are we going to do? Overrun the town with our hormones? Too much estrogen to handle? Are we going to go on a raid over unsupportive bras and the injustice of a period?"

I can hear the smirk in her voice and I can't help but a feel a grin crawl across my face. Choji blushes at the boldness of her words. More like I need to protect the village from yet another overly sarcastic woman…

* * *

_**Asami POV**_

* * *

Ugh, stupid village filled with stupid boys and stupid ninjas and WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THE BUGS! If we don't get to that stupid bed and breakfast within the next five minutes I'm going to go on a murderous rampa-

"We're here." Spike says just at the brink of my internal hissy fit.

"Finally!" I cup my hand over my mouth, not meaning to say that out loud, or so loudly for that matter. "Oops."

Spike snorts at my outburst and for some bizarre reason I blush in embarrassment at my actions. Mimo gives me a funny look and I glare at her, daring her to say a word. I can't really hold the glare and in the end I wind up smiling a goofy, lopsided grin at her. Her blue eyes glitter in amusement.

We walk up to a big two story wooden house. It's definitely bigger than I expected and can easily house a family of ten. At the same time I find that it's quaint and homely but something about it makes me smile. The dirt pathway suddenly becomes a stone pathway and I can see the frilly white curtains hanging in the window. "Huh… not bad…" At least it's not as run down as Spike suggested. From the way he spoke he made it sound as if this place was dilapidated.

"Why hi there, boys. Haven't seen you two in along while. Who're your friends?" My attention shoots to my left and I find a wrinkled old woman standing a little ways away, gardening hoe in one hand and a basket of vegetables in the other.

The boy named Choji smiles and waves, "Hey, Gramma Michi."

She smiles that sweet old lady smile that melts your heart a little. "Hi, sweet pea. Are you going to introduce me to these two beautiful young ladies or not?"

Choji blushes and Spike looks bored as always. I, however, grin. I like this woman already. Mimo's cheeks turn pink and she smiles softly.

Spike still has that irritated/constipated look on his face and replies, "They're from the Village Hidden in the Mist and they're looking for a place to stay."

Gramma Michi's grey eyes light up at that. "Good, good. Come on ladies, let's go inside to talk business. You boys can put your good health to use and finish picking the tomatoes and weeding the garden." She pushes the hoe to Spike, who glares at it like a snake. (A/N: I have no idea if people in Japan or Kohona, or wherever this series is based in, raises tomatoes. I'm just BS-ing that part obviously)

I snicker as Gramma Michi takes my hand and leads us towards the house. Spike glowers at me and I can't help but stick my tongue out at him from over my shoulder. "Bye guys, have fun!" I can hear Mimo giggling at my childishness.

Spike grumbles something that sounds like, "Women."

Choji just looks sad and says to Spike, "This wouldn't have happened if we had just gone to get ramen like we were supposed to…"

Gramma Michi hauls us inside and closes the door behind us. "I'm so happy you're interested in staying. I don't get many customers but every little bit helps." She smiles big at us, "Come, I'll make you girls some tea."

I feel a smile tug it's way onto my lips. "I'm glad we heard about the place. I was getting scared for a second there. It's not usually wise to trust two strange men to lead us somewhere deep in the woods." I laugh a bit nervously. Actually, it's downright stupid to trust strangers…

The old woman laughs and leads us into a large kitchen, "Those two boys are hardly any harm. Shikamaru is always bringing potential customers here, it's his way of trying to help an old hag like me." She pulls out two chairs for us and beckons us to sit.

"Shika-who?" I take my seat and lean back, grateful for the rest.

"Shikamaru Nara. The young man who brought you here. Skinny, spiky hair, bored expression imprinted on his face." She pours water in the tea pot.

"Oh!" I laugh even harder. She hit that nail on the head, for sure.

Mimo smiles and walks over to old woman. "M-may I h-help w-with the t-tea?"

Gramma Michi smiles even wider. "Of course you can, Sweetie. I'll leave it to you, the tea bags are in the cabinet above you, just take your pick." The old lady grabs her vegetable basket off the counter and plops down in the seat across from me. "So you're interested in staying a night?"

I nod and lace my fingers together on the table. "Yeah. We need to rest up somewhere tonight so we can start looking for jobs tomorrow." Actually, we need a place to stay for about a week but I only have enough money for one night's stay…

She takes out a small knife from the basket and start cutting away bad spots on the vegetables. "Young girls like you shouldn't out on the work field… May I ask where your family is?"

I decide to stick with the same bullshit story I've already quoted twice. "Mimo is the only family with me in Kohona, she's my adopted sister. We're from the Village Hidden in the Mist and we came here to make some money to take back home. Our mom is pregnant with another baby and Otousan can't seem to afford to support us all. He didn't want us to come here but Mimo and I figured that it was for the best. My name is Ami by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your sister, Ami." She smiles again and continues, "From the sounds of it you're in quite a pinch. You're going to need to find somewhere to stay for more than just a night." She's obviously getting at something.

I swallow hard. Telling this woman that we're dirt broke would mean that Mimo will find out that my little get-away scheme hasn't exactly been well thought out… "We… uh… We don't have enough money to afford the rent for an apartment. At least not at the moment, but once we get a job I'm sure we'll be able to manage."

She bites her lip and thinks hard for a moment. "Perhaps I can make a deal with you girls that can benefit us both."

I quirk an eyebrow at her in curiosity and lean my elbows on the table, "Oh really? And what would this deal consist of?"

She grins at me slyly. "Well, my husband passed a few years ago and I haven't been able to take care of this property very well without him. I can't do much because of my age and customers don't want to stay at a ratty bed and breakfast. You girls need a place to stay, right? Perhaps, you two could stay permanently and pay me with your labor."

Her proposal knocks me completely off guard. "What? Why would you do something like that to help strangers like us?"

Her eyes shoot open wide at my statement. "I just said that I would benefit from this just as much as you. All I would need you girls to do is help keep this place clean and fixed up and you could stay in one of the rooms. Now, this is much harder than it sounds. There are 12 rooms here, ten if you minus the room you two would stay in and mine. You'll have to clean, repair, trim the flowers, weed the garden, pick the vegetables, serve the guests, and advertise the business…" She stares at me with wise-owl eyes.

I cross my arms across my chest and ponder for a moment. This deal is a good one… too good almost. "And we can stay here for free if we help you out? No charges, to catches?"

She sets her knife and cucumber down and reaches over the table to take my hand in hers. "Ami… this place means more to me than life… It kills me to see this place break down and fall apart… I have no family to help me, and Shikamaru seems too busy to help anymore… I need help, you need help. We can help each other. If you girls do a good job and get some customers in here I'll even split the earnings with you. I have no use for money, I just want to see Michi's Bed and Breakfast flourish like it used to. This place doesn't need to die along with me."

I sigh, caught up in the sadness of her story, "I accept your offer." I smile wide at the old woman, "And if you need help cooking, Mimo can certainly give you a hand. She's not much of a talker but she can cook one hell of a meal."

This seems to excite Gramma Michi because her eyes shine and she smiles real big, almost proud. "Good! She can help me cook for the guests when they come around." She grips my hand gently and shakes. "We have a deal then."

"T-tea is d-done." Mimo places the tea tray in front of us and pours three cups full.

Gramma Michi takes a long drink and hums in approval. "Very good… Now we just have to wait for those boys and I'll make us all a nice lunch."

* * *

_**Choji POV **_(Love him to death but I can never seem to find many good OC stories about him. A shame, really… But here's a POV, just for him since I haven't done one in his eyes yet.)

* * *

"So many weeds…" I groan and wipe a thin layer of sweat off of my forehead. I jam the hoe into the ground and pull the dirt up, revealing the roots of the weeds. I bend down and pull them from the earth, tossing them into the ever-growing pile at the edge of the garden. This is all Shikamaru's fault…

"I know… How many tomatoes does one lady need?" He grumbles and plucks the last ripe tomato in the whole row. Shikamaru had already filled two baskets, now toping off his third. "Done."

I grab the last weed and toss it aside. "Done." I can feel the sweat adhering my shirt to my body. Not the best impression for the two young ladies inside, that's for sure…

Shikamaru slouches past me, all baskets in hand, grumbling to himself. "Troublesome… troublesome…. troublesome…"

I hear my stomach grumble as I pick up the giant pile of weeds and toss them into Gappa's pin, Gramma Michi's goat. "It's your fault…"

He growls and pushes a basket into my hand. "I know, that's what annoys me the most." He sighs, "Let's just get this stuff inside and get out of here."

I nod, ready to get this day over with as well. We both trudge inside, tired and drained from the labor and sun. However, the second I open the door I feel myself being reawakened by the scent of spices and meat. My stomach howls and I trudge ahead of Shikamaru, following my nose all the way into the kitchen.

As I round the corner, I stop in mid-step at the sight before me. Gramma Michi and Ami sit at the table, grinning and sipping tea like old friends while the young lady, "Mimo", stands attentive at the kitchen stove. Her copper hair is tied high with a bow, stray locks of red framing her face. Her blue eyes seem to glow with excitement as she bobs from pot to pot, tasting and adding spices and other ingredients.

I'm jerked back into reality by Shikamaru elbowing me in the side. I blush when I realize that Gramma Michi and Ami have been staring at me. Shikamaru just quirks an eyebrow at me and sets his two baskets on the counter, making his way over to the table and plopping himself down next to Gramma Michi.

Ami grins. "Hey, Mimo?" I blush even redder and panic rolls through me. She wouldn't tell Mimo that I was staring? Would she? "What's for lunch?"

I sigh in relief and set my basket of tomatoes on the counter as well. I can't help but watch Mimo as she works. She looks at Ami from over her shoulder and stutters, "Ch-chicken, r-rice, sw-sweet bread, stuffed t-tomatoes, a-and a pie."

Ami smiles even wider and leans back in chair, arms behind her head. "Awesome."

I glance at Mimo and decide that I don't want to sit at the table. I really don't feel like dealing with Shikamaru's looks and Ami's knowing grin. "Do you need any help?"

Mimo looks at me with those big blue eyes and smiles wide. "Y-yes. You c-can wash a-and core the t-tomatoes."

I smile at her and nod. "Okay." I can feel Shikamaru staring at my back as I work beside Mimo.

* * *

**_Shika POV_**

* * *

I can't help but stare at Choji's back while he helps the plump girl prepare lunch. What's gotten into him? "So… what's the plan?" I ask Ami, curious about whether or not the pair are going to stay.

She arches an eyebrow at me. "None of your business."

I'm taken aback by her reply. What a pain… She doesn't have to be all bitchy about it. Gramma Michi decides to reply to my question. "These young ladies are going to be staying with me for a while. We made a bit of a bargain that suits both our needs."

Ami smirks and her doe eyes glitter mischievously. "Things are falling together perfectly."

I lay my head down on the table, fighting off the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was telling me that things weren't right here. I have a bad feeling that these two girls are going to be more trouble than their worth…

* * *

**DONE! With this chapter at least. I hope you guys liked it : ) Again, if you have any complaints or even any opinions just shoot me a message or review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DreamXEscape: Okay, I've neglected this chapter for some weird reason and I'm sorry for that. However, since I now have been developing some followers for this story, I need to write a new chapter. So here you go, guys! I hope you like it!**

**Tell me if anyone is OOC or if my writing is awkward or bad. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Asami POV**

* * *

"Come on, Gramma Michi, can I come in now?" I whine and pound on the door, stomping my foot like a spoiled child in the process.

"Are you dry?" She asks from the other side.

I let out an irritated growl. "Yes." Damn her… She just had to make me go out and clean Gappa's pin. To add to that I had to clean off all the dirt and…ugh… feces in the stream out back. After that she refused to let me in due to the fact that I'd drip water all over the house.

She opens the door a crack and peaks out. I try to shove past her but she slams the door closed. The wooden obstacle slams against my face and take stumble a step back. Tears spring up in my eyes and I hold my nose in pain. "Liar!" She shouts and I hear the latches lock.

"Please?" I whine loudly and kick the door with my foot. I cross my wet arms across my chest, a shiver sliding down my back from the cold.

"Take your clothes off outside if you want in that bad!" I can hear Mimo giggling loudly from inside. I'll deal with her later…

I bob from one foot to the other childishly and whine as loud as I can. "But it's cold!"

"Just do it! You can come inside and change into warm clothes." Gramma Michi spits acidic, getting irritated with me and my antics.

"Fine!" I huff and pull my shirt over my head, slinging it against the stone pathway. It makes a wet smacking sound and I turn my back to the article.

I slither out of my pants and slide them down halfway when a voice rings out behind me. "What are you doing?"

I flush at the familiarity but shake off my embarrassment. It's just Shikamaru. "Striping. What does it look like?" I step out of the soaked garment and kick it towards my shirt. "Gramma Michi wouldn't let me in." I glance at the pair. Choji holds his hand over his eyes, trying to be polite but a deep blush is clearly visible on his face. Poor guy... Shikamaru just stares at me face, careful not to look anywhere else. I stick my tongue out at him, "Are you just going to stand there? What do you want anyway?" I start to walk inside, Gramma Michi hackling at the situation I got myself in.

He narrows his eyes at me, faint pink tinting his cheeks. "The Hokage wants to talk to you."

I jerk my head back in his direction so fast that it hurts my neck. "What?" Why would the Hokage need to see me?… Does she know?

He sighs irritably, "The Hokage wants to see you. Now." I notice his eyes dart swiftly to my chest and then back to my face.

I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest, telling him with my body language that I seen his glance. "Why?"

His cheeks flush a little redder at me catching him in the act. "How am I supposed to know? Ask her."

I let out a long breath. "Whatever. Give me a minute to change."

As I head inside I hear him grumble, "Women."

* * *

**Shika POV**

* * *

** EARLIER THAT DAY**

* * *

_ "Shikamaru… What do you want this early in the day?" Lady Tsunade asks, pouring another cup of "tea"._

_ "I've been having suspicions about two young women who recently moved into the village from the Mist." I state, hands in pockets. I try not to meet her eyes. Now that I'm here it seems kind of ridiculous to have such suspicions of two girls._

_ The Hokage merely grins, she obviously thinks it's ridiculous too, and jokes, "You know, I'm not a matchmaker. I can't help you in that area of your life."_

_ I feel my eye twitch in annoyance. "That's not what I meant. These girls… " I sigh, trying to find the right words to say. "They don't look like any Mist villagers I've ever seen, they don't act like Mist villagers, and they sure as Hell don't talk like Mist villagers. They claim to be mere civilians but one looks and acts just like a shinobi… She's too fit and too keen for a normal woman."_

_ Lady Tsunade quirks an eyebrow at this. At least she's finally being serious about it. That's a lot better than her troublesome jokes... "Really?… What are they're names?"_

_ "Mimo and Ami. Supposedly they're sisters but they don't look anything alike. I was told that one was adopted… I never caught their last names." They're story was a bit too well thought out as well. Normal people don't spill out their life story to two strangers they just met._

_ Tsunade nods, "Common names. If they're from the Land of Water then they would need passports to get past the guards at the main gate… The Mizukage normally warns me if any of his villagers are headed this way…" She thinks for a long moment and takes a long gulp of sak- I mean, tea. "I'll look into the matter and contact the Mizukage tomorrow."_

_ I cross my arms and sigh, "And what about until Mizukage replies to your message? What if they attack? I don't mean to try overstep your decisions but shouldn't there be someone watching them?"_

_ Tsunade eyes me suspiciously, a amused smile creeping across her face. "Why don't you bring the girls in so I can see if your suspicions are reasonable or not?"_

_ I groan. Troublesome… "Yes, ma'am." Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

I watch her from the corner of my eye, wet brown hair sticking to the side of her face… Can she really be dangerous?… She has to be. Her body is too muscular…too disciplined NOT to be dangerous…

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" A voice jerks me back to reality and I blush, turning my head in the opposite direction so Ami can't see.

I shove my hands as deep into my pockets as I can get them. "There's no need to be vindictive."

I hear her scoff but focus my attention on one particular cloud hanging in the sky. It's shaped like a butterfly perched on top of a tiger lily… Too bad people can't be clouds… Just cruising along the sky, not caring where you go or who you see. Maybe wars wouldn't be so common if people could just learn to go with the tide and ease up. The butterfly cloud slowly breaks apart into tiny clumps of white fluff.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Ami's voice demands in that deep tone of hers. I try to ignore her further but she knows I'm bluffing. "I asked why the Hokage wants me?" I can hear a hint of worry in her voice and I look at her. I can see the doubt and fear etched into her chocolate brown eyes as she tries to glare at me.

"I don't know… You'll just have to figure that out when you meet her." I cross my arms behind my head and pop my neck. Why should she be so worried?…

Her odd behavior continues when she asks in a voice so soft that I can barely hear her. "Are we in trouble?… You don't think she's going to make us leave the village do you?" Her hair hangs across her face like a curtain and I can't tell what her expression is.

I feel my heart melt a bit at the sight of such an unconstrained woman in distress. "I doubt it. Lady Tsunade just like to know who's in her village so she can properly govern it. If you were in trouble she'd send a team to get you guys and force you out." That's a lie but I can't help but hope it makes her feel better… At least it'll tide her over so she won't whine or complain.

But she doesn't whine or complain or even speak. She only nods her head and connect eyes with Mimo. I can feel Choji's eyes on my back but I ignore him. The four of us are quiet for a long moment and for the first time in my entire life, the silence bothers me.

"So… how are things with Gramma Michi?" She still doesn't meet my gaze but I stare at her from peripheral vision. Her jaw is clamp shut with an intensity that screams of stress and worry and a forefront trying to hide it. Her fists are clenched so hard that her knuckles are white. Her body is tense and rigid, like a panther ready to pounce… No, like a deer caught in the eyes of a predator.

"Fine." She finally says, spitting the word out like vinegar.

Her eyes narrow at the dirt pathway and I sigh. Troublesome woman… I can't but keep staring at her. Everything about her screams danger. She has an aura around her that seems so dark and tense… almost like Sasuke Uchiha's…

Her eyes suddenly snap to mind, "Will you stop staring at me?"

I stare ahead at the path before us, kicking rocks at trees and watching them bounce off the bark. "Hmph. Whatever. Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?"

She glares at me and her mouth hangs open in shock. "Are you seriously asking me that? Two strange men just saw me in my underwear. That's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!" Her face turns a cute shade of pink and her lower lip pooches out into a pout.

Wait?… Cute?

"Stop being such a drag." I cross my arms behind my head and force my eyes on the road and not on the mysterious young woman on my right.

"Stop being so troublesome." She counters and I do my best to repress a grin. This girl… She's going to be the death of me, I just know it. She crosses her arms across her chest and her baggy sweater bunches up around her armpits. After her little strip session, Ami didn't have a spare set of clothes. I didn't exactly want to make the Hokage wait, nor did I want to drag Ami to her office in nothing but her underwear. Although I don't think I'd mind that sight I grudgingly handed over my black sweater for her to wear.

The sweater is way too big for her and it drags across her thighs as she walks. I see a pale, crescent shaped scar etched across her knee… It matches all the other scars laced up her body. Despite the embarrassment of her strip show, Ami completely confirmed my suspicions of her not being a regular civilian. Scars like that don't happen by accident. Those are battle scars…

* * *

**Another short chapter. I'm sorry. School has been such a pain in the ass, it's not even funny. I'm sorry I had to make you guys wait. I'll try to write as quickly as possible. **

**Love you all. Review, please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DreamXEscape: Howdie, don't kill me. I know it's been forever since I updated and I sincerely apologize. I would love to drop out of high school and run away to a cabin in the middle of nowhere and write but, sadly, I cannot. But I will do the best I can today because I'm currently not at school today. I decided that because I'm "sick" I needed a day off *winkie winkie*. So now it's a mental health day. So now it's just me, you, my laptop, and a cup of French Vanilla coffee.**

**Hoorah for liars!**

* * *

BACK TO STORY

* * *

**Shika-ika-maruuuuu POV**

* * *

"It's about damn time, Skikama- Why is she naked?" Tsunade looks genuinely surprised as I walk in with Choji, Mimo, and Ami trailing behind me.

"I am not naked!" Ami protests and glares at my leader. She tugs at the hem of the sweater, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Tsunade smiles, "Sure, right, my apologies. So, you are Ami, and this is your sister Mimo?" The Hokage laces her fingers together in front of her face, a sure sign that she's studying the two girls.

Ami perks up at the sound of her name, "Yes. Is there anything we can help you with?" She digs her nails into her palms and stares at Lady Tsunade, emotionless. Her guards are up…

Tsunade stands and walks towards Ami, circling her and examining her with mild interest, "Not really. Shikamaru just expressed his suspicions about you and your sister and I felt the need to investigate." At that Ami's walls crash down and she sucks in a breath. Her body stiffens and she looks at me from the corner of her eye, brown orbs murderous and hurt.

She jerks her head to Tsunade's direction. Her retort is a bit forced but she coats it with honey. "I'm sorry that me and my sister caused such suspicions, we didn't mean to… We're just not really good with strangers."

Tsunade lifts a lock of Ami's hair and the girl stiffens even more. "Nonsense, you shouldn't worry. The shinobi in this village are trained to be suspicious of even the most innocent of people. These are troubling times, we have to be prepared for anything." She smiles at the girl and makes the comment, "You're hair is very lovely," she takes up a handful of her hair and moves it over her shoulder.

That's when I see it. A small, black tribal tattoo of a claw right at the base of her neck. Tsunade sees my expression: I've confirmed her suspicions. She knew the whole time…

The missing princess.

* * *

**ASAO POV (Dun dun DUN) Hidden Leaf Village**

* * *

Zuko lands swiftly on my arm and squawks. She's here… One part of me is glad that I found her before my father's trackers did but there's another part of me that's angry that I found her because now I'll have to drag her and her little Fang friend back to the Claw. More than likely Asami will be sentenced to death and I'll still be forced to be wed with that Fang-hime.

Zuko detects my stress and pecks at my fingers affectionately. That's one thing that no Fang would ever be able to understand: the connection between a ninkin and their master. The only thing Fangs ever care about is using beasts to slaughter people and using their ninkin for murder. It's sick.

I lean back against the side of the tree and look my ninkin in the eyes. "Well, Zuzu… We found her, the easy part is done. Now all we have to do is persuade her to come back." I scoff at my own words, "as if she would. Sometimes I think she should've been born a Fang. She's got that instinct about her and that fighting spirit that's never been beaten... I wish Father would've let her fight. She was born to be a warrior…" Zuko ruffles his wings in agreement.

I smile at his actions but freeze when I sense someone nearby. "Who's there?" I throw Zuko off my arm and he soars up in the air and dive bombs the intruder.

"Hey, hey! Sheesh, I didn't know anyone else was here!" A Leaf Village shin obi waves his hands at Zuko, who tries to peck him in the eyes. "Call it off!"

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistle. Zuko glides back to his perch on my shoulder. "Sorry."

The ninja licks some blood off his finger and retorts, "It's okay. You trained him pretty damn good." He forces a grin and I notice the big red triangles on his cheeks.

I feel my own eyes widen in shock, "You're an Inuzuka! Wow... Never thought I'd ever meet one." I push myself to my feet and dust the dirt off my knees.

The Inuzuka grins and points a thumb at himself. "Yeah, well I'm the heir of the Inuzuka clan! Wait…How do you know about my clan?" A giant white dog comes out from the bushes and nuzzles his hand. "Thanks for the help, Akamaru…" He mutters to the ninkin and pats him on the head.

I smile at their kinship, "My entire land revolves around ninkinship. The Inuzuka clan is famous where I'm from. We study your ways of fighting and the way you bond with your ninkin... but instead of using dogs, we use birds."

He grins even wider at this. "Really? What land are you from?"

I chuckle, "The Land of Claws. All of our ninja are trained in ninkinship. It's mandatory if you want to be a shinobi. Actually, if you don't mind, maybe we could spar sometime, I'd love to tell my teammates back home that I fought an Inuzuka."

He scoffs and his grin get's even wider. He's obviously enjoying the attention, "Sure, why not? I can teach you how a real Inuzuka does it." He holds a hand out, "Inuzuka Kiba. Come on, I'll show you around the village. Maybe I'll even give you a tour of my clan."

I shake it, "Kimura Asao. Sounds like plan."

He grins again, showing his canines. "So what are doing here in the village?"

We start walking toward the heart of the Leaf Village. I consider lying to him but I doubt it'll be any harm for him to know the truth. Personally, I'd rather not lie to an Inuzuka… "I'm actually looking for my sister. She ran off a few weeks ago and I've been trying to track her down ever since. Zuko says she's somewhere here in the village."

He stuffs his hands down in his pockets and keeps walking. "Why'd she run away?"

I shrug and decide that now's the time to start dodging the truth, "I'm not sure. I think it might have something to do with her friend. Asami has always been the unpredictable type."

"Asami, huh? Doesn't ring a bell. But, and I don't mean to pry or anything, but maybe she doesn't want to be found? What if she had a really good reason to leave?" Akamaru barks and runs off ahead of us. His words hit me deep.

I sigh, "She does have a good reason but I've got an even better one for bringing her back."

Kiba doesn't say anything else and leads me deeper into the village. I feel guilt rise in the pit of my stomach at the thought of what I have to do to the poor Inuzuka. If he and I had met under any other circumstance, I think we'd be friends… but I have a job to do.

* * *

**Asami POV**

* * *

"Tell me your real name." The Hokage demands again.

I ball my fists up and tell her, again, "Ami Lee."

"Stop lying to me. The tattoo on the back of your neck tells me that you're royalty from the Land of Claws. They sent out a message to all the lands saying that their princess was missing and I'd bet my life that you're her." She takes a huge gulp of tea again and slams the cup down onto the table.

I honestly say, "I'm no princess."

Lady Tsunade rubs her temple and Shikamaru grabs my shoulder. I smack his hand away so hard I can hear the skin make contact. He glares down at me but I glare back. Traitor. Fiend. Idiot… "Ami, or whoever you are, you need to start telling us the truth or we'll be forced to send you back to the Claw."

I spit acidly, "You'll send me back no matter what. Did you ever think that maybe I ran away for a reason?"

He's taken aback by my outburst but doesn't say anymore. Lady Tsunade pipes up, "We realize that you have your reasons for your actions. But we need your honesty. If you don't start telling the truth we'll have to take extreme measures. Who are you and why are you here?"

I feel tears threaten to fall out of my eyes and I glance at Mimo. "My name is-"

A voice startles me and I stiffen at the familiarity of it. I do my best not to look at the figure in the window behind the Hokage. "Asami Kimura. Princess of the Land of Claws. A fugitive. A murderer. A kidnapper. A traitor. A shame on the Kimura clan."

I don't even have to look to know who it is. "Asao…"

I feel two hands land on my shoulders. "You did really good, baby sister. You faked your best friend's death, you kidnapped her, you alluded trackers from both the Fang AND the Claw, and you tricked all of these innocent villagers into thinking you and Misaki-hime were simple commoners from the Village Hidden in the Mist… but you can't run from you past forever. It's time to go back home… Why are you naked?"

Tears fall down my cheeks and I finally look up at my brother. "I am not naked!" I slap him hard across the face but Asao doesn't flinch. His brown eyes are identical to mine.

It's silent for a long moment before he looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I can see that his jaw is set tight and his body is tense.

"You would've tried to stop me." I bite my lip to hold back the tears. After all that I went through… and we still got caught…

"I would've protected you!" He yells, catching me off guard. "I could've helped you! I could've come with you but no! Like always, you had to run off without thinking of the consequences! You never think! You never want to let anyone else help you! Why do you do this? Do you like carrying the world on your shoulders? Does it make you feel good to know that you're the most untrusting, undisciplined, brat on the face of the earth!" His voice echoes a little in the small room and his face is inches away from mine.

I look down at my feet, ashamed at what I've unintentionally put my brother through. "Are you going to take us back?"

He rubs his face with his hand. "No, I'm not. When I first got here that was my sole intention but I started talking to a Leaf shinobi... He didn't know who I was but he told me that if I really cared about you I should trust in your decisions... I'm here to warn you: Otousan is sending more trackers. No one knows that Misaki is alive. Whatever kind of jutsu you used worked. No one suspects anything. Unless the Hidden Leaf village tells the Claw, you should be safe." He eyes the Hokage wearily.

She watches us in amusement. "Personally, I've always thought the feud between the Claws and Fangs was silly. The lands used to be united hundreds and hundreds of years ago but when one of the heirs to the land fell in love with his brother's fiancée the lands divided. The branch family created the Claws and the original family became the Fangs." She takes a sip from her cup. "Silly… I won't tell. As far as I know the girls that have been in my office today are Miss Ami and Miss Mimo, two villagers from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Asao smiles at that and I finally hug my brother. He's taken off guard by my actions but he wraps his arms around my shoulders and lays his chin on the top of my head. Zuko plays with my hair. "You're a good person, Asami, just don't forget that there are other good people that exist in the world too."

I sniffle a little and freeze when I hear the tone of his voice, "You're leaving, aren't you…"

He nods. "Yeah, I have to go back to the Land of Claws and throw Otousan off your trail. I'll tell him you were in the Land of Waves or something, or that you died. Wait," he pushes me away from and pulls out a kunai. I see Shikamaru tense up and draw one himself, ready for an attack. Asao looks me in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

I nod. He gathers my hair up in his hand and cuts it off, leaving me with a choppy crop of dark brown hair. My head feels lighter without the hair and I slide a hand through it, enjoying how it stops just at the start of my neck. He takes the kunai and cuts a short slit across my Claw tattoo. I gasp at the pain but he takes the blood and rubs it across the hair in his hand.

"As far as I know, Asami Kimura was killed by a band of robbers east of Kumogakure. Her body was mutilated and this," he holds up the blood hair, "was the only thing left of her that wasn't mangled and could be used for DNA."

I smile even wider at him and kiss him on the cheek. "Write me when and if all the drama dies down."

He nods and grins, giving me an awkward one-armed hug. He nods toward Mimo, "You're secret is safe with me."

She smiles and mouths, "Thank you."

"No problem." He faces Lady Tsunade, "Thank you, take good care of these two. They're you're problem now." He grins and takes his leave back out the window.

"Well, then, Ami… Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The Hokage smirks at me, "welcome to your new home."

I smirk right back at her, "Good be here… But... Um...Can I go back to Gramma Michi's?… Asao didn't close the window and there is a very uncomfortable breeze in here…"

Everyone laughs… but me. "I'm serious."

* * *

**Well, there you go! Not that great of a chapter but it's there. I'm getting really bored with this story because I have no idea what to write about anymore. I know it's going to end but there's still a lot that needs to be done before that. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to share. I'm not sure how I'm going to get Asami and Shikamaru to fall in loviness. Choji and Mimo are easy but the other two aren't. Also, should I bring in Temari? Add a little jealousy?**

**Tell me! Review! Share! LOVE!**


End file.
